My Demon
by First Of The Year
Summary: [Continuación de 'The Demon'] La vida de Tweek cambió desde que dejó entrar al demonio en su vida y lo empezó a considerar como una persona importante. Creek. Regalo de cumpleaños para Gabi C.


¿Pensaron que no iba a aparecer con la continuación de éste fic?

Honestamente yo sí lo pensé, pero henos aquí...

Como me prometí a mí misma, hice la continuación como regalo para el cumpleaños de **Gaby** de este año. (Y de manera puntual. _Como siempre_. JA)

 **Disclaimer:** Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

 **Aclaraciones/Advertencias:** Recomiendo leer la primera parte de este AU ( _The Demon_ ) ya que éste fic contiene referencias a dicha parte y sin haberlo leído puede que éste fic resulte confuso al momento de leerlo. Seguramente mucho OOC, errores de ortografía, mucho crack, lo típico.

* * *

La luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana y bañaba la oscura habitación con un tono blanquecino, iluminando su rostro de una manera casi artística. Tweek no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajasen curiosos por el rostro del otro joven junto a él en su cama, examinándolo. Sabía que no estaba dormido, él no _necesitaba_ dormir, pero de vez en cuando simplemente se recostaba en su cama para cerrar sus ojos y tratar de relajarse, desconectarse lo más posible de su alrededor.

Miró sus perfecto rostro, piel blanca sin una sola imperfección; ningún lunar, peca o cicatriz. El cabello lacio y de color negro enmarcándole la cara, labios finos y pálidos, demasiado tentadores.

 _Tentadores_.

Eso era lo que era, al fin y al cabo. Una criatura nacida para tentar al hombre, hacerlo caer hasta lo más bajos niveles de la ética y moral. Varias veces se había preguntado si otros demonios eran tan perfectos como Craig. Por un momento la respuesta automática que se había dado él mismo había sido que sí, pero luego de un tiempo se convenció que no podía haber alguien tan perfecto como Craig.

"Puedo sentir tus ojos en mí, ¿sabes?" le preguntó en voz baja, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro de su posición en la cama, su rostro con los ojos aun cerrados, apuntando hacia el techo. Antes de que el rubio pudiera pedir algún tipo de disculpas, Craig siguió hablando, una de sus comisuras levantándose levemente con diversión. "Puedes tocarme si quieres."

Rodó los ojos.

"¿Y-Y darte el gusto?" preguntó con sorna. "N-No, gracias."

"Te mueres por tocarme, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé." se encogió de hombros levemente, no había burla esta vez en su voz. Hablaba como si estuviera diciendo algo que ya era obvio desde el principio de los tiempos.

Capaz lo era.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que se conocieron "oficialmente", desde que Craig lo había salvado de un trágico final y desde que se habían besado por primera vez. No se animó a pedirle al demonio que etiquetase su relación por miedo a espantarlo (sí, él espantar a un demonio, por más ridículo que suene) ¿Qué tal si el pelinegro no quería nada serio? Al fin y al cabo era un demonio, y no estaba seguro de que los demonios tuvieran relaciones estables y menos con humanos.

Sí, se habían besado un par de veces más desde aquel día, pero eso era todo. Craig lo visitaba de vez en cuando, y cuando él no estaba a su lado, Tweek no hacía preguntas sobre dónde había estado y qué había hecho, porque bien en el fondo no quería saber. Pero siempre volvía a su lado, mientras que el rubio lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y con anécdotas sucedidas durante su ausencia.

"¿M-Mañana me a-acompañarás a la u-universidad?" le preguntó en un susurro.

Había ocasiones en el cual Craig tenía un tiempo libre de su _trabajo_ , por así decirlo, el cual se la pasaba juntando con el rubio y sus otros dos amigos (el demonio no querrá admitirlo por voluntad propia, pero le había agarrado aprecio a sus amigos, eso era bastante claro). Si se sentía lo suficientemente aburrido iba con ellos a su universidad y se hacía pasar por un alumno. Nadie hacía preguntas, solo bastaba con que el pelinegro mirara de forma intensa al docente de turno para poder tomar asiento junto a sus compañeros y que la clase transcurriera de forma normal.

"¿Quieres que vaya?" levantó una ceja.

"C-Claro, así p-podrás ver a Clyde y a T-Token de v-vuelta." no es que hubiese pasado semanas sin verlos, un máximo de cinco días. O eso creía.

"Está bien." accedió sin necesidad de más persuasión, y el rubio sonrió levemente. Craig rodó hasta que sus rostros quedaron enfrentados, a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por su cintura. Todo aquello sin abrir un ojo.

Tweek cerró los suyos, y al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaba dormido.

 **[…]**

Ambos entraron a la universidad y no faltó mucho tiempo hasta que encontraron a Clyde y a Token hablando entretenidamente en uno de los largos pasillos del instituto. La mañana era gélida, y todos los alumnos estaban abrigados de pies a cabeza.

Tweek miró al pelinegro por el rabillo del ojo. No tenía sus alas negras, ni cuernos ni su característica cola triangulada, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo el mismo negro profundo. Parecía un humano normal y corriente. Jeans y zapatillas negras, al igual que su remera, la cual estaba escondida debajo de un abrigo azul oscuro y un gorrito peruano de la misma tonalidad.

Aquel abrigo había sido un obsequio de cumpleaños por parte de un familiar, pero que era demasiado grande para él. Al igual que el gorro, pero Tweek simplemente no lo usaba porque estaba seguro que quedaba ridículo con eso puesto en su cabeza. Ese no era el caso de Craig, el abrigo y el gorro le quedaban a la perfección, pero no logró convencerlo de que se pusiera una bufanda y guantes, ya que según él nunca tenía frío.

"¡Craig!" Clyde fue el primero en verlo, corrió hacia ellos y saltó a los brazos del demonio. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vimos, viejo." sonrió alegre al volver a ver a su amigo. "¿Dónde has estado? ¿Me trajiste algo?"

"Clyde, solo pasaron un par de días…" Token rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se pintara en su rostro. "Hola Craig, me alegro de volverte a ver." saludó.

"Hola Token." Craig le devolvió el saludo.

El demonio aprendió con el paso del tiempo que el castaño era una persona fanática del contacto físico en exceso, totalmente opuesto a él. Sabía que tratar de sacárselo de encima no funcionaba, y que la mejor opción era ignorarlo hasta que se cansara y se alejara por voluntad propia.

"¡Oye, no me ignores!" se quejó Clyde, apretando sus brazos enroscados en la cintura del demonio con más fuerza. Era increíble como el castaño sentía tanta comodidad hacia el demonio como para tirarse encima de él y abrazarlo.

' _A-Así es Clyde…'_ le había dicho Tweek una vez, como si esa repuesta fuera suficiente.

"No te traje nada Clyde. _Otra vez_." esta vez fue el turno de Craig para rodar sus ojos.

"¿Cuándo me vas a dar la laptop que me debes?" siguió cuestionándolo, sin soltarse de su cintura.

"Oh por Dios." se quejó Token en voz baja. "Ya pasaron _meses_ y aún sigues con eso."

"Me debe una."

"No es verdad." contestó con calma. Encontraba divertido hacer enojar a Clyde, era como ver un conejo enojarse.

"¡Que sí!"

"¡P-P-ero si ya tienes una!" intervino el rubio confundido.

"Eso no importa, quiero que él me la pague." el puchero de Clyde era completamente ridículo.

"No te pagaré nada."

"¡Eres increíble!" por fin se soltó de él para señalarlo de forma acusadora y no importa lo que todos digan, pudo jurar que Craig le estaba sonriendo de forma burlona, una sonrisa que apenas se notaba. Invisible para un extraño, pero no para alguien que conocía al pelinegro desde hace meses.

"Clyde, supéralo." aconsejó su mejor amigo y antes de que pudiera responderle, lo tomó de los hombros para guiarlo al aula correspondiente. "Las clases ya deben haber empezado, deberíamos ir entrando." se giró para mirar a los otros dos.

"V-Vamos." Tweek tomó la mano de Craig, sin hacer contacto visual, y tiró levemente de él para que lo siguiera.

Llegaron a su aula y todos, menos el pelinegro, soltaron un suspiro apreciativo cuando el cálido ambiente los envolvió.

"Ah, señor Tucker." el docente de la clase escupió el apellido con disgusto. "Me alegro que nos acompañe luego de tanto tiempo."

Todo lo que recibió por parte del pelinegro fue el dedo del medio. Honestamente, Tweek no sabe de dónde demonios aprendió a hacer ese gesto y el significado de éste, pero parecía que se había vuelto adicto a hacérselo a cada persona que lo irritase con su simple presencia.

"¡Craig!" chilló Tweek, tirando de su brazo, esta vez con más fuerza para arrastrarlo a uno de los bancos ubicados en el fondo de la habitación.

"Haré de cuenta que no vi eso señor Tucker." el profesor dijo entre dientes apretados, ignorando las risitas en voz baja por parte de los demás alumnos. Tosió para llamar su atención. "De acuerdo, como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran…"

Tweek sintió leves cosquillas en el estómago al escuchar el apellido. Craig no tenía un apellido, pero debían darle uno si quería presentarse como alumno, incluso si no fuera un _verdadero_ alumno del instituto. Entre los tres, porque el pelinegro solamente se limitaba a encogerse de hombros, comentando que le daba igual que apellido eligieran para él, terminaron por escoger el apellido Tucker.

 _Craig Tucker_.

De alguna forma, sentía que lo estaban haciendo aunque sea un poquito más humano. Le habían dado una identidad, al fin y al cabo.

Había transcurrido media hora de clase. Algunos alumnos tomaban nota, otros solamente escuchaban al profesor y otros se distraían con lo que tenían a mano. Dibujaban garabatos y otras cosas sin sentido en sus papeles, usaban los celulares (al fin y al cabo no estaba prohibido) miraban por la ventana como la nieve empezaba a caer e incluso algunos se habían quedado dormidos. Al fin y al cabo, las mañanas de invierno eran las peores para madrugar.

El rubio anotaba con pereza las palabras esenciales que el profesor decía, cuando sintió que movían su codo, provocando que su bolígrafo hiciera una horrible raya a través de toda la hoja.

Se giró para fulminar al pelinegro, el cual tenía su vista clavada en el pizarrón delante de ellos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"N-No, oye, _no_." le amenazó el rubio, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una de sus comisuras levantarse ligeramente. _Maldito_.

Trató de volver a prestar atención a la clase, y al cabo de cinco minutos volvió a suceder lo mismo. Ahora había dos largas líneas dibujadas a lo largo de la hoja y por encima de sus apuntes. Abrió la boca con la intención de gritarle a Craig un par de insultos bastantes coloridos cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

"Maldita nieve..." una voz grave y profunda se hizo escuchar en el silencio que reinaba en el salón.

"Disculpe, ¿pero quién es usted?" preguntó el docente mirando al extraño joven que estaba seguro de nunca haberlo visto en sus anteriores clases. Su tono era ligeramente agresivo ya que su lección había sido interrumpida. _Otra vez_.

Tweek miró en dirección a la puerta y lo que vio lo dejó asombrado. Era un joven, de su edad claramente. Vestía completamente de negro, de pies a cabeza; botas, jeans, remera y una chaqueta de cuero. El cabello era del mismo color que su vestimenta y sus ojos eran rojos. Sí, _rojos_. Las facciones de su pálido rostro eran muy atractivas, y con un simple vistazo era obvio que era la clase de hombre que las chicas mirarían dos veces.

Volteó a ver al demonio a su lado y lo que vio lo dejó aún más perplejo.

Craig tenía una sola expresión facial que utilizaba el noventa y cinco por ciento del tiempo (el resto se dividía en muecas de irritación, burla, sonrisas e incluso una que otra pequeña risa, pero esas últimas estaban reservadas para Tweek, y para Clyde; cuando algo malo le pasaba al castaño) y esa expresión era neutralidad. Así que el hecho de que el pelinegro ahora tuviera sus ojos clavados en el chico recién llegado con una mueca de sorpresa mezclada con un ligero espanto hizo que Tweek se removiera incómodo en su asiento.

Volteó rápidamente a ver a sus amigos, Token miraba al recién llegado con el ceño levemente fruncido, como si estuviera pensando profundamente y no pudiera dar con la respuesta que buscaba. Y Clyde… tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y la boca levemente abierta, la misma expresión que ponía cuando lograba enganchar las pasarelas de moda o el canal de comida gourmet en la televisión.

"Mi nombres es Damien Thorn." aclaró el pelinegro sin mucha emoción, sacudiéndose la nieve de su cabello y los hombros. "Soy nuevo en ésta universidad."

El rubio se giró, otra vez, lentamente hacia Craig, y cuando lo vio hizo que su sangre se congelara. La sorpresa y el susto habían sido remplazados por una horrible mueca de furia, el ceño fruncido notablemente y sus ojos más intensos que nunca, aún posados en el nuevo alumno. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

"Bienvenido señor Thorn, le aconsejo que se ponga al día con la clase." comentó el docente. "No hemos visto mucho del programa aún, así que no tendrá muchos problemas para actualizarse con el contenido."

Damien había abierto la boca para contestarle al hombre pero fue interrumpido por un extraño sonido seguido de un agudo grito femenino y unos jadeos de sorpresa.

"¡Mi teléfono!" chilló una alumna al ver su teléfono, el cual había estado usando hace unos segundos. El aparato había explotado sin motivo alguno, la pantalla estaba completamente agrietada, y el resto del teléfono irreparable. "¡E-Explotó de la nada!"

La atención de toda la clase estaba en el pequeño acontecimiento, excepto por un par de ojos rojos, que luego de ese pequeño incidente, viajaron por toda el aula, inspeccionando a los presentes.

Un par de ojos negros chocaron con unos rojos.

Una sonrisa feroz se dibujó en los labios de Thorn, exhibiendo unos colmillos blancos y afilados, sus ojos rubís se tornaron burlones, retadores.

"Craig, _cariño_." ronroneó el pelinegro, relamiéndose los labios, aparentemente sin importarle que hubiera más de treinta alumnos mirándolo.

La mandíbula de Tweek se abrió consideradamente al escuchar ese apodo, al igual que la de sus dos amigos. Craig seguía con la misma expresión de enojo y no se había movido un solo centímetro, aunque pudo jurar que lo notó tensarse ligeramente en su asiento.

El profesor abrió la boca, si fue para decirle que tome asiento o para preguntar si se conocían, nadie podía estar seguro, ya que Damien lo interrumpió con una sonrisa inocente.

"Es mi primo." explicó con tono dulzón.

Tweek podía _jurar_ que la temperatura del aula había aumentado de manera considerable de un segundo al otro, se sentía como si estuviera en un horno.

"Oh genial, otro más." el hombre rodó los ojos, rezando internamente de que los buenos modales de Tucker no hayan sido hereditarios. Con una mano, le hizo un vago gesto para que tomara asiento. Lamentablemente, uno de los pocos asientos que quedaban libres se encontraban en la parte de atrás, cerca de ellos.

Sin más palabras, Damien se dirigió con andar felino hacía los asientos disponibles, un aroma a cigarrillo mezclado con un perfume exquisito llegó al a nariz del rubio. El pelinegro se aseguró de rozar su cadera ligeramente contra el hombro de Craig, el cual lo ignoró por completó, sin mover su mirada del pizarrón delante de ellos. Varias chicas voltearon para ver al pelinegro con expresiones embobadas y brillos en sus ojos.

Varias chicas _y_ Clyde.

"Retomemos con la clase, por favor." suplicó el profesor.

 **[…]**

Sabía que no lo estaba imaginando, pues al terminar la clase la mayoría de los alumnos se retiraban del salón simplemente usando remeras y musculosas, todos los abrigos, bufandas y gorros colgados de sus brazos. El frío invernal les pegó a los jóvenes en el rostro, y poco a poco volvían a ponerse sus abrigos.

"¡Vamos a la cafetería, me muero de hambre!" propuso Clyde mientras se acomodaba su bufanda, ajeno al incómodo silencio que los envolvía. Había tantas preguntas pero nadie se animaba a hacerlas.

Sus amigos asintieron sin decir una sola palabra.

La cafetería era un lugar pequeño pero agradable, con enormes ventanas de vidrio por el cual entraba bastante luz en los días soleados, y un par de mesas con sillas que hacían juego con la decoración del lugar. Siempre había música de diferentes géneros reproduciéndose de fondo a un volumen bajo, se podía sentir un ligero aroma dulce a café casi todo el tiempo y nunca hacía ni mucho frío ni mucho calor. Casi siempre estaba lleno de gente, ya sea para comer algo entre clases o para estudiar, tanto individualmente o en grupo.

Ya los cuatro sentados en una mesita ubicada en un rincón alejado de las demás, empezaron a comer. Craig no comía nada, ya que él no lo necesitaba. Había dicho que podía comer solo por gusto, pero que él raramente lo hacía.

Token repasaba los apuntes para su siguiente clase mientras que Clyde devoraba con gusto un muffin de banana. El rubio, con sus ojos cerrados, tomaba el café que realmente necesitaba en aquel momento mientras que el demonio jugaba con el celular de Tweek, decidido a conseguir uno para él.

Sus dedos se congelaron en el aire, antes de que pudieran volver a tocar la pantalla.

El castaño tragó un bocado para poder hablar, ya había abierto la boca pero cuando levantó la mirada, sus labios se cerraron rápidamente. Se escuchó el chillido de alguien moviendo una silla hasta su mesa, y ese alguien sentándose en dicha silla, entre Clyde y Craig.

"Así que aquí has estado escondiéndote todo éste tiempo." Damien Thorn esbozó una sonrisa divertida, sus ojos eran intensos, pero el otro pelinegro no se intimidó en lo más mínimo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" su voz era igual de neutral que siempre, pero sus ojos eran duros.

"Papá se cansó de mí en casa." rodó sus ojos, claramente irritado ante el recuerdo. "Dijo que viniera aquí e intentara vivir la ' _vida normal_ ' de un chico de mi edad, lo que sea para pasar un tiempo fuera de casa. Así que para no tener que escucharlo chillar todo el tiempo, decidí aceptar." bufó. "¿Y tú? Siempre supe que eras una criatura antisocial, nunca pensé que te vería en un lugar repleto de personas por voluntad propia."

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el cual los otros tres presentes ni se atrevían a moverse.

"Damien." el pelinegro obviamente trataba de cambiar el tema. "Ellos son Clyde, Token y Tweek." los presentó, señalándolos uno por uno.

Los ojos rojos se movieron rostro por rostro, memorizándolos.

"Él es Damien." hizo una pausa, tomándose su tiempo para continuar. "Y él es el anticristo."

Nadie hizo ningún movimiento ni produjo un solo sonido… Excepto Tweek, que se atragantó con su café y empezó a toser con violencia.

La mandíbula de Clyde estaba totalmente abierta y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía que iban a salirse de su lugar en cualquier momento.

"Por supuesto que es el anticristo." murmuró Token sin emoción alguna, porque _en serio_ , era lo último que faltaba en su vida.

"Craig, ¿qué clase de presentación es esa?" Damien sonrió divertido, pero sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, a lo que el pelinegro rodó los suyos.

"Ni te gastes en fingir, ellos saben lo que soy, no veo el motivo por el cual decirles lo que tú eres." se encogió de hombros.

Thorn levantó una ceja curioso ante eso.

"Mm, parece que tenemos _mucho_ que contarnos para ponernos al día. Al fin y al cabo, pasaron casi dos décadas desde la última vez que te vi." comentó con calma mientras le robaba el muffin de Clyde para darle una mordida. "Cierra la boca cariño, o se te meterán moscas." le sonrió juguetón al castaño, el cual aún tenía la boca abierta de la impresión, y éste obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces.

"E-Espera, espera, ¿tu p-padre te envió aquí?" preguntó Clyde, claramente cayendo en cuenta poco a poco. "T-Tu padre… el m-mismísimo…" quiso terminar la frase pero no pudo porque todo eso realmente no podía ser verdad.

"¿El diablo?" le preguntó, divertido por las reacciones del castaño. "Sí, el mismo. Un verdadero imbécil y patético intento de padre. Maldito marica." se quejó mientras se terminaba el muffin.

Todos, excepto Craig, lo miraron escandalizados ante el colorido vocabulario utilizado para describir a su _padre_.

"¿En verdad son primos?" preguntó Token, recordando las palabras de Thorn.

"Oh no, por suerte no." explicó Damien. "Lo hice solo para que la gente tenga algo con que relacionarnos." se giró hacia Craig y le lanzó un beso con los labios.

La voz amenazante de Tucker llamó la atención de todos.

"Lo _único_ que necesitas saber es que ellos son mis amigos, y Tweek es mi novio." lo miró con intensidad, claramente había un mensaje oculto en esa mirada.

Los ojos rubís se abrieron notablemente, llenos de sorpresa. Miró a Tweek, quien no había hecho un solo sonido desde que escuchó la palabra " _anticristo_ ", inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza. El rubio sentía la obligación de sentirse ofendido pero no fue así, aquellos ojos rojos lo miraban con curiosidad, una curiosidad casi infantil. Además, estaba muy ocupado procesando el hecho de que Craig lo acababa de presentar como su novio.

Bueno, por lo menos eso le sacó un peso de encima. Miró a sus amigos pero ninguno de los dos parecía sorprendido por las palabras de Tucker.

"Espero que no te esté causando muchos problemas. Te lo digo por experiencia, éste imbécil puede llegar a ser peor que una patada en la cara." bufó el anticristo. "Si te da problemas no dudes en avisarme, puedo darte consejos de _todo_ tipo." le sonrió con malicia. Se sobresaltó al escuchar unos gritos provenientes de la otra punta del salón. Una taza había salido volando de su mesa, rompiéndose estrepitosamente contra la pared.

"Tú realmente tienes problemas de ira." Damien no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada burlona.

A partir de ese momento la conversación, _sorprendentemente_ , fluyó con naturalidad entre los cinco, hasta que fue hora de retirarse a sus próximas clases.

 **[…]**

Tweek sabía que su vida iba a cambiar de una manera radical en el momento en que aceptó a Craig como alguien importante en su vida. En especial sabiendo _quién_ era. También sabía que el destino iba a traerle varias sorpresas, como la de conocer en persona al mismísimo anticristo (el cual resultó ser un sujeto bastante agradable considerando que era el hijo del _diablo_ , o por lo menos así era con ellos) y unas cuantas más.

Lo que Tweek no sabía es que una de esas sorpresas iba a aparecer en su universidad, un par de semanas después.

En serio, su vida era un maldito chiste de mal gusto.

"¿Otro alumno nuevo?" preguntó el docente, bajándose los anteojos para poder observar mejor al recién llegado que, al igual que Damien, había interrumpido la clase. "Por favor, dígame que usted no es otro familiar de Tucker, porque ya tengo suficiente con dos." suplicó el tipo y casi parecía que iba a llorar ahí mismo.

El nuevo estudiante tenía el cabello rubio, lacio y pulcro hasta la altura de los hombros. Usaba una camisa blanca y unos jeans azul claros junto con unos zapatos marrones y en su cabeza se encontraba un gorro marrón oscuro. Su piel era pálida y perfecta, sus enormes ojos eran un celeste muy bonitos y tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Con el tiempo, Tweek aprendió a sospechar de todas las personas que eran demasiado perfectas como para ser verdad. Pasó con Craig, con Damien, y seguramente era el mismo caso con aquel rubio.

"No señor, mi nombre es Phillip Pirrup." un ligero acento inglés llegó a los oídos de los alumnos. "Pero prefiero que me llamen Pip." comentó con una sonrisa.

Tweek miró a su novio, sí, _novio_ y al anticristo, a ver si realmente estaba en lo cierto en su teoría o si por fin se había vuelto completamente loco (más de lo normal). Supo que había algo raro cuando vio una mueca de asco en la cara de Craig, el cual había levantado la nariz en el aire de forma petulante. Damien no era muy diferente, tenía una pequeña sonrisa burlona y una de sus cejas estaba alzada, de forma retadora.

"De acuerdo. Tome asiento, por favor." el hombre soltó un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que había estado reteniendo, y continuó su clase con normalidad.

Mientras Pip se dirigía a su nuevo asiento, no se molestó en disimular una mirada cargada de odio y desagrado que les había dirigido a los dos pelinegros de su grupo.

Miró a sus amigos, claramente esperando que alguien le aclarara _qué_ era lo que estaba pasando. Damien se dio vuelta en su asiento, para que Clyde y Token (quienes estaban sentados detrás de ellos) también pudieran escuchar.

Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en los labios del anticristo.

"Es un _ángel_."

La clase terminó, y apenas Damien puso un pie fuera del aula, fue arrastrado del brazo por Pip, alejándolo del grupo, pero sin ser perdidos de vista por el resto del grupo. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre Craig, quien se encogió de hombro.

Observaron como el par conversaba. El rubio tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y ojos acusadores, su postura era tensa y parecía querer intimidar al anticristo, lo cual era inútil, ya que éste le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros. En cambio, Damien estaba más relajado, apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared de manera casual.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, la conversación transcurría con calma (por alguna razón Tweek esperaba que en cualquier momento uno saltase sobre el otro con la intención de matarse) pero no, solo estaban platicando como dos personas normales. O eso fue lo que parecía hasta que el pelinegro se inclinó para susurrarle algo en el oído al ángel, el cual le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara. El sonido retumbó por todo el pasillo, ganándose miradas de sorpresa y curiosidad por parte de los alumnos que transcurrían por ahí.

Con gesto ofendido, y con paso elegante, el rubio se fue, dejando a Damien sin siquiera voltear a ver el daño que le causó. Cuando el pelinegro regresó con su grupo, solo vio confusión y sorpresa en sus rostros. Excepto Craig. Él solo lo miraba sin una sola emoción, tal vez con un poco de vergüenza ajena.

"¿Q-Qué pasó?" preguntó Tweek, aún con los ojos totalmente abiertos, porque no todos los días uno puede presenciar como un ángel abofetea al anticristo.

"Quería saber _qué_ hacían el mismísimo anticristo y un demonio en el mismo lugar." rodó los ojos, sin darle mucha importancia. "Y por supuesto, le dije que no sucedía nada."

"¿Y por qué te abofeteó así?" ésta vez fue el turno de Token de preguntar. Podía notar la ligera marca de la mano en su pálido rostro.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que Damien volvió a hablar.

"Puede que le haya comentado lo bien que se veía su trasero con esos jeans." se encogió de hombros.

Craig rodó los ojos.

 **[…]**

"Tweek, deberías invitar a tus amigos a cenar." su madre comentó un día mientras lavaba los platos y él terminaba de hacer un proyecto en la mesa de la cocina. "Hace mucho tiempo que tu padre y yo no los vemos."

El rubio lo pensó. Clyde y Token habían sido sus amigos de toda la vida, y sus padres prácticamente los vieron crecer juntos a los tres. Tenía razón, hace tiempo que no los traía para cenar con sus padres. Pensándolo mejor, podría aprovechar ésta oportunidad para presentarles a Craig como su novio, y a Damien si el anticristo no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

"D-De acuerdo, les p-preguntaré." el ruido de las teclas de su laptop y el sonido del agua corriendo inundaron la cocina hasta que Tweek volvió a hablar de manera tímida. "¿P-Puedo traer a otros a-amigos t-también?"

"¡Por supuesto! Mientras más, mejor." le sonrió la mujer.

 **[…]**

Una semana después de hablar con su madre, organizó la cena con sus amigos. Clyde y Token no tenían problemas para juntarse, es más, hacía tanto que no veían a los padres del rubio que aceptaron con emoción. Tampoco tuvo problemas al preguntarle a Craig si quería conocer a sus padres, y Tweek se preguntó si el pelinegro no debería estar aunque sea un poquito nervioso de conocer a sus padres, pero al parecer no estaba afectado en lo más mínimo. No le dio mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo, pocas veces había cosas que perturbaran al demonio. Cuando le preguntó a Damien tampoco tuvo inconvenientes, con decirle que Clyde también iba a estar esa noche, y los demás, aceptó.

Era sábado por la tarde, y faltaba una hora para la cena. Tweek se encontraba en su habitación, y para su propia sorpresa, con Pip Pirrup sentado en su cama. Tenía problemas últimamente con una de sus clases, y como siempre, él hubiera ido con Token en busca de ayuda, pero la profesora de aquella clase le sugirió que fuera con Pip, que al parecer, era el mejor alumno en cuanto a esa materia.

El rubio había aprendido que el ángel, como era de esperarse, era una persona encantadora, gentil y completamente educada. Siempre se encontraba ayudando a quienes más lo necesitaban, ayudando con los estudios (como era el caso de Tweek) o con cualquier otro favor. Lo que le sorprendía a Tweek, y le daba algo de pena, era ver a Pip siempre solo, sentado con algún libro en sus manos, pero nunca rodeado de personas. Aunque si se lo ponía a pensar, los demás alumnos tampoco hacían muchos esfuerzos por tratar de conocer mejor al rubio de ojos azules.

El ángel había estado una hora en su casa ayudándolo con sus apuntes y Tweek estaba maravillado con él, una sensación de paz lo inundó en el momento en que empezó a hablar con el otro rubio, pero no se sorprendió, al fin y al cabo, era un ángel y ese debía ser parte de su encanto.

El mismo que atacó violentamente al anticristo, _pero_ un ángel al fin y al cabo.

Pip miró a Tweek a los ojos. Sus ojos celestes eran igual de intensos que los de Craig y Damien, pero no de esa manera que te daba la sensación de que te sofocabas, sino una manera menos agresiva, como si todas las respuestas se encontraran en sus ojos y él simplemente las estuviera buscando.

"Tweek." lo llamó. "Craig y Damien, ¿te tratan bien? ¿Los tratan bien a Token y a Clyde?" había genuina preocupación en sus ojos, y si Tweek no supiera de ante mano que los ángeles realmente existían y el rubio era uno de ellos, ya lo hubiera sospechado por sí mismo.

"S-Sí, son b-buenos con n-nosotros." trató de sonar lo más sincero posible, al fin y al cabo no estaba mintiendo. "P-Para ser demonios s-son bastante buenos." dijo casualmente. "Excepto C-Craig, a veces se r-ríe cuando algo m-malo _nggh_ le pasa a C-Clyde, pero l-luego D-Damien lo pone en su lugar."

Suponía que Pip no sabía nada sobre su relación con Craig, o del hecho de que ellos ya sabían lo que realmente eran. Confirmó sus sospechas cuando Pip lo miró escandalizado.

"¿Q-Qué has dicho?" su voz se quebró ligeramente, sus hermosos ojos celestes llenos de terror.

"L-Lo que has o-oído." se encogió de hombros. "S-Sabemos lo que son, Damien, C-Craig e incluso tú. ¡P-Pero no te p-preocupes! N-No diremos n-nada…" le prometió.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo.

"¿Desde cuándo saben?"

"D-Desde que los c-conocimos... D-Desde el p-primer día q-que te vimos…"

Pip lo miró fijo, parecía estar teniendo una batalla interna hasta que finalmente suspiró con pesadez.

"¿Estás seguro de que son buenos con ustedes?" Tweek asintió con la cabeza. "¿Estás _seguro_ que pueden confiar en ellos?" volvió a sentir.

Suspiró otra vez y se masajeó las sienes con fuerza.

"Lidiare con esto más tarde." decidió finalmente. Se levantó de la cama con los mismos movimientos elegantes de siempre. "Será mejor que me vaya, está oscureciendo."

Mientras Pip recogía sus cosas, las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

"¿T-Te g-gustaría quedarte a c-cenar?" apretó los labios con fuerza.

El ángel lo miró sorprendido. Parpadeo un par de veces.

"Claro, me encantaría." sonrió. "¿Contigo y tus padres?"

"Y C-Clyde y T-Token..." su voz se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Faltaban dos nombres más, pero Tweek estaba seguro que al otro no le caería bien el resto de la lista de invitados.

Al parecer Pip se dio cuenta por sí solo, porque al ver el miedo en sus ojos verdes, alzó una fina ceja.

"Tweek." su tono ligeramente amenazante de voz era parecido al de una madre interrogando a su hijo pequeño para que diga la verdad por sí mismo. "¿Quién más viene a la cena?"

Pasaron cinco segundos hasta que Tweek no pudo más con la presión.

"¡C-Craig y D-Damien!" chilló. "¡ _Gah_! ¡Oh D-Dios m-mío!" Pip abrió la boca escandalizado pero el rubio lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar. "¡P-Por favor! ¡Aun así q-quédate, te prometo que se _nggh_ c-comportarán!" suplicó. "Además m-mientras más t-testigos haya, m-menos _eek_ escándalo a-armaran mis p-padres cuando l-les diga que C-Craig es mi novio y hace m-meses que salgo c-con él."

"¿¡Tú _qué_!?"

"¡ _GAH_!"

 **[...]**

Rápidamente, les avisó a Clyde y a Token, por mensaje de texto, que tendrían otro invitado. Ambos respondieron que no había ningún problema. En cuanto a los dos pelinegros restantes, decidió que se enteraran en el momento, esperando que todos fueran lo suficientemente adultos como para no matarse encima de la mesa.

Sus amigos llegaron puntuales, y con apenas un saludo rápido hacia el rubio, fueron a buscar a sus padres para saludarlos y ponerse al día. Pip los sonrió de manera incómoda desde la escalera que daba hacia la entrada, pero ambos le devolvieron el saludo con sonrisas amables. El ángel los siguió a la cocina para, al igual que ellos, poder conversar mejor con los padres de Tweek, y de paso agradecerles por ser invitado a la cena.

Veinte minutos después llegaron los otros dos. Su novio vestía las mismas prendas de siempre, al igual que Damien, excepto que éste tenía un cigarrillo prendido colgando de sus labios.

Cuando ambos pusieron un pie en la casa, se paralizaron, y sus ojos se clavaron en el pequeño rubio de manera instantánea.

Tweek sintió su sangre helarse y empezó a temblar ligeramente. Sabía que nunca le harían daño, pero es que sus miradas _realmente_ podían intimidar algunas veces.

"Tweek." empezó Damien con _esa_ voz asquerosamente melosa, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia el costado. "¿Qué hace Pip aquí?"

"V-Va a cenar con n-nosotros." explicó, tratando de sonar firme. "E-Estuvo ayudándome c-con los e-estudios y _nggh_ es mi forma de a-agradecerle."

El anticristo abrió la boca pero Craig lo cortó.

"Supéralo, es solo por una noche." dijo, provocando que el otro rodara los ojos y apagara su cigarrillo contra la puerta.

Ambos siguieron a Tweek hasta la mesa, y el cabo de media hora, todos estaban sentados en la mesa (con Pip y Damien estratégicamente sentados lo más lejos posible uno del otro). Era claro que sus padres ya estaban bajo el hechizo de Pip, porque claramente estaban encantados con él. La cena pasaba con tranquilidad, pero Tweek ya había aprendido lo suficiente como para saber que aquello sólo era el ojo del huracán.

Y estaba en lo cierto.

Damien pateó a Craig en la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

"Señora Tweek, la comida está deliciosa." comentó el pelinegro, ganándose miradas de asombro por parte de todos los presentes, excepto Damien, que sonreía orgullosamente.

"Oh, gracias cariño." la mujer sonrió ampliamente ante el cumplido.

Otra patada.

"Se ve muy bonita hoy." el demonio agregó en un murmuro y Tweek lo estaba mirando como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"Joven, tenga cuidado." empezó el padre, totalmente divertido por el sonrojo de su mujer. "Si sigue así voy a pensar que quiere robarse a mi esposa."

Damien abrió la boca para comentar que ya se había robado a alguien de su familia que precisamente no era su mujer, cuando el pequeño pimentero de la mesa salió volando por los aires para golpear al anticristo en plena frente.

"¡Maldita seas!" le gritó a Craig, quien simplemente siguió comiendo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Clyde apretó los labios para no reírse porque honestamente eso había sido gracioso, pero lo que definitivamente no sería gracioso sería la reacción de Damien si lo encontraba riéndose de él.

" _Típico_ de ustedes." Pip rodó los ojos, aunque la mayoría pudo ver el doble sentido detrás de esas palabras.

"¿Quieres opinar algo, _ángel_?" el anticristo retó, escupiendo la última palabra con asco, masajeándose el lugar donde el pimentero lo había golpeado.

"Ohh." empezó la madre de Tweek, fascinada, y para sorpresa de todos los jóvenes, ignorando completamente el pimentero volador, como si eso no hubiera sucedido. "¿Ustedes son pareja?" preguntó, señalándolos con su tenedor.

"¡M-Mamá!" exclamó Tweek sorprendido por el poco tacto de su madre, al mismo tiempo que Clyde había soltado un ' _¡No!_ ' bastante histérico.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre el castaño y éste enrojeció por completo.

"Aw, Clyde, cariño, no te pongas celoso." todos pensaron que no era posible, pero Donovan enrojeció aún más al escuchar esas palabras. "Sabes que no me interesa el estirado ese." aseguró, claramente refiriéndose a Pip.

"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Clyde." dijo el ángel, dándole un trago a su bebida con una elegancia envidiable. "Preferiría agarrarme los dedos con la puerta antes de tocarle un solo cabello." su mirada estaba clavada en su plato.

"Bueno, al parecer no tuviste problemas cuando me diste una bofetada en pleno pasillo, frente a todo el mundo." Damien le respondió, imitando de forma exagerada su acento inglés.

Se escuchó un " _Ohhhh_ ", que para sorpresa de algunos, venía de los padres de Tweek. El rubio se tapó la cara con las manos, completamente avergonzado por el comportamiento de sus padres.

A partir de allí, la situación subió de tono. El ángel y el anticristo empezaron una pelea (verbal, por suerte) a la cual se les unió Clyde, defendiendo al pelinegro. Luego se unió Token tratando de poner orden y de calmar a su mejor amigo, y finalmente los señores Tweak, que solo parecían querer tirar más leña al fuego.

"¿Y tú estás saliendo con alguien de ésta mesa, Token?" la dulce voz de su madre se escuchó por encima de los gritos.

"¡Y-Yo tengo novia!" Token se quejó, tratando de agarrar a Clyde para evitar que saltara de su silla.

Tweek miraba la escena con los ojos totalmente abiertos, llenos de pánico, porque no podía creer que eso realmente estuviera pasando. Miró a Craig, pero éste sólo lo miraba a él, no a la pelea frente a ellos. A pesar de los gritos, la concentración del pelinegro estaba totalmente centrada en él.

Un plato salió volando, ésta vez no por culpa de su novio, y Tweek no pudo más con la presión.

"¡C-Craig es mi n-novio! ¡ _Gah_!" chilló histérico y todos callaron. "¡Y hace _m-meses_ que e-estamos saliendo!" se tapó la boca con sus dos manos, totalmente horrorizado de haber soltado la verdad de esa manera, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Todos sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos, más por su griterío que la confesión en sí. Sus padres también lo miraron atónitos, hasta que una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su madre.

"Bueno Tweek, estamos felices de que estés con una persona que te haga feliz." le aseguró.

"Joven," empezó el padre de Tweek, su mirada seria clavada en el demonio. "usted y yo vamos a tener una conversación sobre el sexo seguro entre dos hombres y los riesgos que éste puede presentar."

"¡P-PAPÁ!"

"No se preocupe señor, ya sé bastante sobre el tema." le aseguró Craig.

"¡C-CRAIG!"

* * *

Es increíble pero termino haciendo los fics cada vez más largos que el anterior, ya no puedo escribir fics cortos ni con mi vida dependiendo de ello...

¿Soy yo o mi estilo de escritura cambió totalmente? No sé si soy yo o por el hecho de que ya no escribo con tanta frecuencia como antes, pero estoy segura que mi estilo cambio. Hhmm. Me gustaría su opinión sobre el tema.

Honestamente _no sé_ como es que recibí tantos rewiews y favoritos en la primera parte (a comparación con mis otros fics) teniendo en cuenta que me parece uno de lo más ridículos y peor escritos.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado ésta continuación que tantos me pedían.

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
